Petalburg Pirate
by FyoraHime
Summary: Captain May's ship is under attack? Contestshipping one-shot. Pirate!AU


Thoughtful tapping tore into the minds of the troubled teammates, who could not quite decipher the look in their captain's eyes. Her hands were folded neatly in front of her face, blocking her nose and mouth. All they could see were her eyes, which were surprisingly, eerily calm.

"Captain?" The crew members had exchanged an uneasy glance or two until one of them finally spoke.

The young woman stopped tapping her boot against the floor and looked up. "Thank you for your report," she told them coolly. "Go get in your stations to prepare for battle."

After the pair had departed, a voice piped up from the corner of the room. "You should listen to me more often," Drew stated simply with a smirk.

May rolled her eyes and rose to her feet. "Your hunch was spot-on," she conceded.

"You're ecstatic, aren't you?" he guessed, raising an eyebrow at her. "Sure, you sounded solemn when you mentioned battle, but you're itching for a fight."

May shrugged and began to pace thoughtfully around the captain's quarters. "If you're right, they have the golden ribbon." Her skirts swished and the gold belts and chains on her outfit jangled as she moved. She stopped in front of the door and seemed to hesitate. Drew was perplexed by her sudden stop. Did his fiery captain actually hold doubt in her mind? Fear? He stepped forward, ready to reassure her if necessary. At the sound of his own jingling belts and jewels, however, May turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were not swirling storms of anxiety and worry, as Drew had initially expected; instead, they burned a ferocious blue like that of the hottest stars. He could not help but be impressed by her indomitable spirit.

"It isn't truly one of May's Expeditions without some excitement."

The pair of pirates stood out on the main deck, waiting for a signal from the crow's nest. Once the enemy ship was in range, they would attack. May had been anticipating this fight ever since Drew first suggested that the Rocket Raiders, or some other rival group, could be after the 5 legendary ribbons. The pair had already obtained the silver and crystal ribbons in Johto, and they were in hot pursuit of the Sapphire Ribbon now, in Hoenn. They would need all five to enter the cave for the Grand Festival that honored the mighty Rayquaza - and its treasure.

"We're under attack!"

The sudden cry caught May off guard. A confused cry erupted from a crew member on deck with a telescope. "The ship out there is much smaller than ours. It certainly can't attack from this dista-"

"Look up!" Drew immediately tossed a Poke Ball, causing Flygon to pop out. "Counter that strike!" he cried, and Flygon countered the raining fire with remarkable speed and fire of its own.

"They're attacking from above," May breathed in utter disbelief. "They're attacking from the sky!" She tossed a Poké Ball of her own. Blaziken emerged and took place beside her. "We'll fight fire with fire. Deflect their strikes! Blow 'em up! Just don't let them wreck our ship!" She planted a kiss on her starter's head, and the fire/fighting type leaped away. Flygon followed as well, at Drew's command.

"Captain," he began, "some of those bird Pokémon look like they're trying to land." To her chagrin, Drew was once again correct. The enemy pirates were attempting to land on their ship. _Her_ ship. The ship bestowed to her by her father.

"I suppose our Pokémon won't be the only ones fighting today," she murmured, looking down at the deck. A crooked grin crept onto her lips, and her fingers danced atop the handle of her cutlass. Stifling a laugh, she slowly raised her head and extended a hand towards Drew. "Would you fight by my side?"

The green-haired lad flicked his bangs out of his face and chuckled softly. "Our Pokémon are already working together," he reminded her. "Aside from that..." He paused to unsheathe his own weapon. "I'm your first mate for a reason." The fire in her eyes was not dimmed by this change in events; the uncertainty was evident, but it mixed with her willpower and determination to create the most beautiful blue hue he had ever seen. "I'd be honored."

May smiled at him before drawing out her sword. Stepping over to where she could stand back-to-back with Drew- rival, friend, first mate, and lover- she then tipped her captain's hat back and looked up at the sky. "Stage on! Let the battle begin!"


End file.
